Automated test equipment (ATE) is often capable of assuming a variety of configurations. Some configurations are obtainable by means of upgrades (e.g., the insertion of new feature cards or memory modules). Other configurations are obtainable by means of feature enablement. Regardless of how ATE is upgraded, a security system may be implemented to control which features of the ATE system may be used. Existing security systems typically enable ATE test features by means of specific chips, programmed chips (e.g., EEPROMs), or codes that are tied to particular hardware components of the ATE system.